


Portrait of Eddis

by wavewright62



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Rumoured to have a smile people would crawl over broken glass for.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Portrait of Eddis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).




End file.
